


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by fakeahcrevv, hillflirty



Series: The Darkness [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, Gavin is a kid (in the backstories) but the rest of the guys are around normal age, Lots of backstory, M/M, You've been warned, there is a lot of fluff though, this is REALLY REALLY REALLY SUPER SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty
Summary: A prompt fromstubbornessissueson Tumblr - "Sing to me."Gavin grows up in the hands of the crew. Two overprotective fathers, an in love Jack and Geoff, produce such a safe environment that Gavin has no fears. After demanding to join the crew, Gavin learns his biggest fear, and must immediately face it.





	I Believe in a Thing Called Love

_“Hey, hey, it’s okay, shh, don’t cry, please…” Geoff murmured to the small, soaked child in his arms, gently bouncing the little boy rhythmically up and down, hoping to quell his cries. He continued moving around the empty penthouse - his right hand, Jack, was out on a solo mission and wouldn’t be back until the next evening. He was definitely going to be in for a surprise when he returned. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the loud sobs and terrible shuddering of the small bundle in his grasp began to cease. “There you go,” The older man spoke softly, “Say, what’s your name, anyway?”_

__

__

__

_He thought for a moment that the child wouldn’t respond, before he heard a mumbled, “G-Gavin.” Geoff smiled to himself at the obviously foreign lilt in his voice, holding the boy close to him, “Hey there, Gavin. My name’s Geoff. I’ll take care of you now.”_

__

__

_"... Goeff?"_

_"No... It's Geoff."_

_"Hmmm, Goeff." Gavin nuzzled into Geoff's neck, hiding himself from the evils of the world._

-

“Geoff, _no_ -!”

-

 _“Geoffy, Geoffy, look what I drew!” The six-year-old exclaimed with glee, holding up a picture of what appeared to be two people-shaped scribbles, resembling Geoff and Jack, with a smaller scribble-person between them, resembling little Gavin. After Geoff studied the piece of paper for a moment, he grew emotional, letting out a tender_ “awwww!” _before Gavin and his drawing were engulfed in the man’s arms, “I love it, Gavvy! It’s perfect!” He crowed, smothering the giggling boy in loving kisses._

__

__

_“What’s going on in here?” Came a new voice, bemused. This voice turned out to be Jack, strolling into the living room._

__

__

_“Jacky, I made you and Geoffy a picture! Geoffy loved it! Wanna see?” Joyful green eyes peeked out from over Geoff’s shoulder, fixing upon the bearded man in front of him._

_“Of course I do, Gav!” Saving Gavin the struggle of wrestling himself free of his father’s grasp, Jack made his way over to the two. The little boy did manage to free his arms, to show Jack, and Jack gave a little gasp before hugging the two, and now both of Gavin’s fathers were smothering him in affection, and he didn’t think he could be any happier._

-  
“No… no, no, no… wake up, Geoff, wake _up_ , don’t leave us…”

-

_“Draw two cards, Trevor!”_

__

__

_“Hah, not so fast, stacked! Draw 4, little man.”_

“Fuck!”

_“Hey, watch your language, kiddo,” The con man bit back a soft laugh._

__

__

_Before Gavin could draw those four cards, he heard the shattering of glass and a soft “Shit,” from Trevor. The nine-year-old never got a chance to reprimand the older man; his eyes went wide as he saw the dark crimson stain spreading from Trevor’s abdomen. Geoff and Jack’s instructions on what to do to immediately treat wounds flooded his head._ Apply pressure to the wound. Stop the bleeding as soon as possible. **Get help.** _Gavin scrambled to get himself out of the chair, running to the nearest hall closet and grabbing the thickest blanket he could find (he didn’t think either of his fathers would mind, considering the situation) before rushing back to Trevor and pressing the blanket down on his wound. Thankfully, this elicited a sharp intake of breath, he was still conscious. The little boy took a shuddering breath before fumbling towards Trevor’s pocket for the man’s phone. When his hand finally managed to wrap itself around the device, there was a sharp knocking at the door, and Gavin let out a squeak before rushing to get the phone out and unlocking it. After several moments, his shaky fingers finally secured Geoff’s contact, calling the number._

__

__

_“Hello? Trevor? What’s- Gavin??”_

 _“Geoff, Geoffy,_ Dad _-”_

__

__

_There’s a sharp sound from the other end, just as there’s another harsh banging on the door and faint shouting from the outside._

__

__

_“Gav, did you just-” A pause. “What’s going on? Where’s Trevor?”_

__

__

_“He’s s-shot, Geoffy, they hurt him-”_

“Who-”

_Geoff never got to finish that sentence, as the door finally burst open. Gavin screamed in utter fear as he clutched the phone to himself and ran, though he didn’t know where, since there wasn’t another exit from the penthouse, as far as he knew._

_There was silence on the other end as Gavin continued his feeble attempt at fleeing as there was more yelling and angry steps pursuing him. Before too long, sadly, he was finally caught, kicking and screaming as he dropped the phone._

_“Gavin! Gavin,_ no _-” Now came Jack and Geoff’s frantic howling over the faint speakers of the phone, the call still going._

__

__

_The steps, as well as Gavin’s screaming, grew fainter and fainter as they neared the broken-in entrance of the penthouse. Before the noise was completely gone, there was a soft, “Daddy,_ save _-!” before there was nothing._

 

-

“Geoffrey? Please talk to me, at least...”

-

_“Gavin!_ Gavin _!” Jack didn’t bother shushing Geoff’s frantic yelling in the hallways as they scoured each hallway, nook and cranny of the complex in their search for their kidnapped son. Matt was close behind him, pistol loaded, and all three of them were on the very edges of their nerves, scanning every little detail around them._

__

__

_During one of the breaks in Geoff’s mixed hollering and swearing, they hear a soft_ oof! _and a_ “chill the fuck out, kid!” _before the trio froze and turned towards the door to their left. Geoff and Jack shared a look, and the kingpin nodded to Matt before launching himself at the door, knocking loudly. Brief shuffling came from the other side of the door, before a single_ “Fuck,” _echoed from within. Jack took his turn now, pounding fervently against the shitty door that made up the average Los Santos apartment, and the door visibly shook with his efforts. Finally, he gave up and decided to just kick the door open, and the wood actually gave in, opening up and exposing them to the sights inside. All of their eyes immediately found little Gavin, located towards the back of the small area, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and a look of pure surprise in those green eyes that both of his fathers adored._

__

__

_Without any regard for the two beefy men standing at the door staring at them, Jack and Geoff shoved them aside, and Jack clocked the guy holding Gavin, leaving the little boy to be nearly covered by the arms of the two, as they ran their hands over him, checking him for injuries and making sure he was okay overall. Matt followed them inside, lifting his gun towards the three guys. Thankfully, they seemed to be the only men there. The kidnappers, to their credit, immediately recognized the two men that had barged into the apartment, and didn’t dare to move, keeping their eyes locked on the muzzle of Matt’s pistol._

_Gavin, however, couldn’t hold it in any longer. He clutched at Jack’s shirt and began shuddering, fear finally overtaking the small body of the boy, and Jack wrapped his arms tightly around him. Geoff, now officially seeing red, ripped his eyes away from his loves, his_ family _, and glared daggers at the kidnappers. Unholstering his own pistol from under his suit jacket, the older man pointed it directly at the shin of the asshole that had been_ touching _his boy,_ hurting his boy _, and shot. As he had planned, the guy fell to the ground with a hiss, clutching his leg as it started bleeding profusely._

__

__

_“Matt.” Came a soft, but pointed, voice from behind him. Geoff turned, to see Jack looking at their hacker, his amber gaze hard. “Take Gavin back to the penthouse. We’ll clean up the rest here.” There was a soft whimpering from the aforementioned child as he clutched tighter at his father’s shirt, shaking his head. He murmured something, something Geoff didn’t catch, but he saw that it made Jack stiffen, and hold him closer, silently mumbling a response to his protests. Gavin seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving a quick nod and wrapping his arms around his neck. Jack pressed a tender kiss to his sandy brown hair before releasing him, and Gavin immediately turned and latched onto Geoff’s arm. The two quickly embraced, and another kiss was dropped onto the boy’s tear-stained cheek, before Gavin slowly let go and grabbed Matt’s hand, letting the other lead him out. The boy kept his gaze strictly to the ground, tightly clutching at the other man’s larger fingers holding his own._

_When the footsteps of the two finally ceased thumping against the old carpet of the hallway, both Jack and Geoff stood, chins held high and eyes glaring daggers. “So, you thought you could take_ our _boy?” they almost growled, completely in sync. They both grinned maniacally, like two wolves, hungry for the kill. And hungry they were, for death would surely mark the end of this sweet hunt. Jack took this chance to take a dagger from his boot, all the while keeping eye contact with one of the men still standing, and began to make his way towards the kitchenette._

__

__

_“… Jack.” Geoff continued staring at the men, “... What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_

_Jack responded in a tone Geoff didn’t think he’d ever heard from the man before, missing the tenderness from just moments ago. He was blank, void of emotion, any tone that could be seen as a weakness was suppressed. Jack was ready for a job. Jack was here to cause pain. “They took Gav, Geoff. They_ hurt _him. They have to pay. Just shooting them would be letting them off too easily.”_

__

__

_Without lowering his pistol, he dragged his icy gaze away from the men, fixing onto the steely gaze of his husband. “We told Gav we’d be right behind him.”_

__

__

_Jack hesitated for a split-second before nodding, lowering the pair of pliers he had discovered in one of the kitchen drawers, but he kept his dagger, a gift from Geoff, in his left hand. “... Fine. I still get to kill the one that hurt Gav, though.” Geoff gave a tight nod before Jack returned to the living area, both of them fixing their glares back onto the captors._

_Jack unholstered his own gun, pointing it at the man on the ground, still clutching at his bleeding leg, though he had grown silent a while ago. He looked up at Jack, practically begging for his end at this point, and Jack eagerly obliged, putting a new bullet in him, this time right between his eyes. They made quick work of the other two before proceeding to leave the apartment and rush to their car, wanting,_ needing _to get back to their son._

-

“Geoff, Geoffy, keep talking to me…”

-

_“Geoff, I wanna join the crew!”_

__

__

_Geoff, mid-sip of his morning coffee, immediately choked on the hot beverage before forcing himself to swallow his drink, then proceeded to fix his twelve-year-old with a look of pure shock. “..._ what _did you just say?”_

__

__

_“Well, you all get to go and run around the bloody gaff, don’t ya? I don’t want to be stuck here while you’re all having a good time, getting bevved on mount Chiliad!”_

_“While we’re all ‘getting to go and run around the_ bloody gaff _,’ we’re also risking our asses on all these jobs! I don’t want you to get yourself killed, Gav.” Geoff’s face softened, “Jack and I only want the best for you - We love you, and we want to keep you safe. At least let us do that?”_

__

__

_“Dad,_ Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey _, either get me in the god damned crew or I’ll hide in the back of the van the next time you leave.”_

__

__

_“A, language, B, fine, now shut the up fuck,” Geoff muttered, leaning back over the couch and whining a yell of_ “Matt!” _back into the hallway._

-

“... Geoff…?”

It was faint, but he managed to catch it. “... Yeah, Gavvers?”

“.... Would you sing for me?”  
-

_Gavin was giggling to himself, typing away on the brand-new computer system he had received for his birthday the previous day. Jack, watching from afar, broke out into loud bursts of laughter as he saw just exactly what his son was doing. The bearded man watched as the pre-teen covered the desktop wallpapers of all of the Los Santos Police Department’s computers with enlarged pictures of the eggplant emoji. Geoff, who had walked in to see what was going on, burst into his own roaring, cancer-curing guffaw, accompanied by an affectionate rubbing of Gavin’s head._

__

__

_“I knew letting Matt teach you hacking was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made, holy fuck, this is the greatest thing I’ve seen in my_ entire _life!”_

__

__

_When Gavin finished up his dirty work and glanced up to look at Geoff, he let out one of his typical bird noises as he was scooped up, like the stick he was, and held closely to Geoff’s chest. “Love ya, Gavver.”_

__

__

_As Jack finally recovered from his own laughing fit, he moved to join the two, ruffling Gavin’s wavy hair and pecking Geoff on the cheek._

_“Gaaaay,” Gavin earned himself a flick on his nose. Immediately afterwards, however, both of his fathers began playfully digging their fingers into his sides, eliciting squawks of laughter from the boy, as he half-heartedly struggled to free himself from Geoff’s arms._

-  
“It’s not,” a harsh coughing echoed through his head, “a real convenient time, Gavvy.”

-

 _“Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel, my heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel,” Jack mouthed, earning him sharp snorts of suppressed laughter from Geoff. They were now located in a shitty diner, currently undercover, waiting for their target to make his move so they could follow and assassinate him. When Geoff heard where exactly they would be going undercover, he_ insisted _that he and Jack were to go on this mission._

_The little bell at the front doorway tinkled as the door was opened. Jack’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes focused on the person entering the door, stiffening when the person was looking right back at them._ What the fuck? Does he recognize us? _He could see Geoff’s confusion, but he gave a very slight incline of his head and gazed back to his husband._

_The bearded man's eyes narrowed a miniscule amount, as he started talking about something random -_ I think he’s onto us. _Geoff replied with a forced chuckle, an acknowledgement. Jack listened off-handedly as the man ordered his food to-go, and left the diner. The couple hovered at their own table for a couple of minutes, before Geoff left a gracious tip and they followed the man out._

_Geoff and Jack made a beeline for the alley directly next to the diner, and when they reached the entrance to the alleyway, Geoff found himself faced with the muzzle of a gun._

_“Freeze, Ramsey.”_

-

Gavin could practically sense Geoff’s impending death, the presence of it sticking to his clothes and to his mind. He could hear Geoff’s labored breathing on the other end of his ear piece, pushing his small sports car’s gas pedal to the floor, racing to the end in a game he knew he could not win. Gavin pulled up to the alley, barely managing to put the car in park before he was out, hearing a particularly loud wheeze before the noises of Geoff’s breathing stopped.

“Geoff? Geoffrey? Oh god, god no, please no,” Gavin was already in tears by the time he knelt by Geoff’s side, hands reaching out to clasp still-warm hands and bury his face in Geoff’s shirt. “Please, oh god, please don’t go, please don’t leave,” Gavin’s breathe hitched, a loud sob coming out as he started to rock on his knees, choked breaths causing his whole body to shake. Both too much air and not enough going into his body, simultaneously a fever pitch of anguish and the soul-numbing cold of grief. Gavin had never truly lost someone before, and now the first person he had ever lost would be his father, his Dad, someone so near to his heart it felt like his own had stopped as well. Gavin remembered Jack, sudden scenarios rushing through his mind. Was he hurt? Did he escape? Oh god, he had to have witnessed Geoff getting shot. He left without helping him. Where was he?

“Jack? Jack, are you there?” Gavin called out, listening for a response both through his ear piece and from the alley. Gavin stood up, whipping his head around in a frantic search for Jack. “Jack, oh god, not you too... Jack, don’t leave me alone, please, Jack.” Gavin searched both ends of the alley, running down the street a ways and looking down others, before hurrying back to Geoff’s body. Gavin didn’t know what to do. He was alone, for the first time in years, he was truly alone. He held Geoff’s slowly chilling hand, clutching it, as if his own heat could somehow bring Geoff back alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, it's finally out. This thing KILLED US. It was a prompt that spun way out of control, oops...
> 
> check out our tumblrs: [Sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com) and [Eliza](https://www.hillflirty.tumblr.com)


End file.
